


Panty Raid

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Panties, Panty Raid, Underwear, starring 3 idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Souda and Hagakure go panty raiding, but end up finding much more. Ok no they don't find anything more than being known as pervs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

**Leon:** Soda grab me a soda.  
 **Souda:** W-What?  
 **Hagakure:** 'S wrong Soda?  
 **Souda:** Why are you guys calling me that?  
 **Leon:** You know, that's what your going to be called in America.  
 **Souda:** Aren't we already American, this is so confusing.   
 **Leon:** At least you didn't get it as bad as your friend Gundam. Well he is Gundham now.   
 **Souda:** First off he isn't my friend. Second why name the animal breeder something with ham in it.   
 **Hagakure:** I think this is enough satire about actual Dangan Ronpa.

_It was finally Summer at Hope's Peak Academy. Leon, Souda, and Hagakure were eating with Mondo, Chihiro, and Hanamura._

**Mondo:** Why does it have to be so fucking hot.  
 **Leon:** Who starts a conversation I just sat down.   
 **Hanamura:** Since it is Summer you guys know what that means.  
 **Souda:** The golden night.  
 **Hagakure:** Huh?  
 **Hanamura:** The ultimate panty raid.  
 **Fujisaki:** Guys come on I'm right here and a girl.   
 **Mondo:** Yous guys are pervs. C'mon kid.   
 _Mondo and the totally a chick leaves._  
 **Hanamura:** what do you say guys?  
 **Leon:** I'm down.  
 **Souda:** Hell yeah.   
 **Hagakure:** I don't know I got a good thing going with Aoi.   
 **Leon:** Ibuki and I are strong, just a little fun never hurts.  
 **Souda:** Yeah my girlfriend and I are strong as well.  
 **Hanamura:** Soda just give it up.   
 **Souda:**  Will you people quit calling me that?!

_Girl's room #1 Nanami, Kirigiri, and Pekoyama. Hinata's girlfriend. Naegi's probably girlfriend. And Kuzuryuu's whatever._

**Hagakure:** You don't think not Naegi is going to get mad right.   
 **Hinata:** No it's cool dude.   
 _Hinata joins the panty raid._    
 **Souda:**  Hinata you go.  
 **Hinata:** Alright I think I can do this.   
 _Hinata rolls in and sneaks by Nanami's bed into her_ dresser.  
 **Hanamura:** Uwah is pink!  
 **Hinata** : I know.   
 **Hagakure:** Who wants to go for Kyouko.  
 **Leon:** Got this.   
 _Leon tiptoes to Kyouko's dresser and takes the black underwear.  
_ **Leon:** One of these. She wears skirts all the time, so if she bends down and a little Hanamura tried to peek, he'd get nothing.   
 **Hinata:** Who's up for Peko.   
 **Souda:** I say Hana-  
 **Hanamura:** SOUDA  
 _Hanamura piushes Souda towards the dresser. As Souda opens the drawer, Peko rolls over which gave Souda a mini heart attack._  
 **Hanamura:** Black thong, my theory was correct~! 

_The gang of misfits moved room to room_

**Souda:** I got Koizumi's, they are pretty flashy...  
 **Leon:** Do we get Saonji's?  
 **Hinata:**  It would be weird...   
 **Hagakure:** Look at Touko's. They have these little elastic thingies with scissors in them.   
 **Leon:** She was always a weird one.

_Next is Ibuki's room._

**Leon:** Back off my girls underwear, its mine. 

_After a few hours there were 2 rooms._

**Leon:** Holy shit look at Sakura's.   
 **Hanamura:**  Ew  
 **Leon:** Shut up chef, she is beautiful.  
 **Hagakure:** Look at Chihiro's, they are bloomers. If you could see them on her, you couldn't tell what gender she was.  
 **Souda:** Thats a pretty specific statement

_Last but not least it was time for Celestia._

**Souda:** Hagakure its your turn.   
 _Hagakure slowly moved to the dresser. As he reached it he felt a hand grab his leg.  
_ **Celes:** What on earth do you think your doing?  
 **Hagakure:**   _Girly screaming  
_ **Leon:** Celes, baby, go back to sleep.  
 **Celes:** Why does the chef have all those... undergarments.  
 **Leon:** This is all a dream. I mean come on Hanamura in a fanfic? Get it together.   
 **Celes:** Shut up you stupid punk. Get out of my room.   
 **Souda:** We can't, we are here on a bet.  
 **Celes:**... Bet...?  
 **Hanamura:** WE HAVE TO COLLECT EVERY GIRLS PANTY FOR A PANTY RAID TO WIN A BET WITH MONDO.  
 **Celes:**  Perverts...   
 **Leon:** Well we best be going...  
 **Hagakure:** But her under-  
 _Leon steps on Hagakure's foot._  
 **Souda:** Goodbye.

_The gang runs out of the room._

**HInata:** Leon did you grab it.   
 **Leon:** Of course.  _Leon triumphantly holds up Celes underwear._

* * *

 

**Celes:** As you can guess, it was Leon, Souda, Hagakure, Hanamura, and Hinata.  
 **Aoi:** I can see Souda and Hanamura, but Hinata and Leon? They are in relationships. And why would Hagakure go through the trouble when he's with me?  
 **Celes:**  Hagakure is pretty un-intelligent.   
 **Aoi:** ok you got me there.  
 **Sakura:** Even... Mine...?  
 **Aoi:** Its ok Sakura we will get revenge on them.   
 **Sakura:** No, I'm kind of... flattered.  
 **Koizumi:** HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY WE HAVE TO TAKE DOWN THESE PERVERTS  
 **Saoinji:** How come they didn't take mine?  
 **Peko:** You look 12. If I were taking peoples undergarments I would stay away from yours.   
 _Saionji pouts  
_ **Maizono:** Oh i wished I had enough personality to include something in the conversation.   
 **Chihiro:** Wow it feels good to talk about dudes stealing girls panties. Because I'm a girl.   
 **Tsumiki:** Why do you keep pointing that out-  
 **Ibuki:** IBUKI IS OUTRAGED! If Leon wanted Ibuki's unmentionables he could of asked...  
 **Touko:** I hope they don't find my scissors and assume I'm a serial killer haha.   
 **Kirigiri:** ...  
 **Junko:** This is weird. I thought Leon already had a pair of mine.   
 **Ibuki** : Huh?  
 **Nanami:** Are you sure Hinata was a part of this?  
 **Sonia:** Hella!   
 **Akane:** YOu have no idea what we are talking about do you.   
 **Sonia:** No I'm afraid not.  
 **Mukuro:** I wanna murder.   
 _Ibuki pulls Aoi aside._  
 **Ibuki:** Ibuki thinks we should confront our men.   
 **Aoi:** This is all too weird, but okay. 

_Ibuki and Leon_

**Ibuki:** Leon?   
 **Leon:** 'sup? You wanna jam or something?  
 **Ibuki:** Ibuki knows about the panty raid.   
 **Leon:**  Shit.   
 **Ibuki:**  Why?  
 **Leon:** Guys being guys I guess.   
 **Ibuki:** Guys are gross.  
 **Leon:** You got it babe.   
 **Ibuki:** How come Leon isn't being apologetic.  
 **Leon:** I don't know. I made sure none of the other guys touched them.  
 **Ibuki:** Really?  
 **Leon:** Yeah  
 _Leon tries to lean in for a kiss._  
 **Ibuki:** Nice try perv, but you are restricted from that.   
 **Leon:** Damn it. 

_Aoi and Hagakure_

_Aoi slaps Hagakure_  
 **Aoi:** Perv!  
 **Hagakure:** Ow...  
 **Aoi:** Why did you take my... you know.   
 **Hagakure:** I don't know!  
 **Aoi:** Did Leon and Souda want you to join them?  
 **Hagakure:** Yes!  
 **Aoi:** Gosh, you don't have a brain.   
 **Hagakure:**  Don't be mean!  
 **Aoi:** You know I should be mad at you, but for some reason this thing really cheered up Sakura.  
 **Hagakure:** Huh?  
 **Aoi:** Well, you know with her looks she was never in touch with beauty, for some reason this made her feel good.   
 **Hagakure:** Sakura is beautiful though... After you.   
 **Aoi:** Hagakure, lemme grab her so she can hear. 

_Mondo and Chihiro_

**Mondo:** Sorry that those pervs took your underwear.   
 **Chihiro:**  Its their problem since I'm a dude.   
 **Mondo:** I have to tell this, it will really mess with them- WAIT WHAT 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what I'm doing  
> Sakura is beautiful  
> Hanamura deserves more  
> thanks for reading


End file.
